Magpie Drabbles
by Liris
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the magpie rhyme for details see the chapter titles . Set before and during the first book, so no spoilers. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!
1. One for Sorrow

This is the first of seven drabbles set before and during the first book. All are from Artemis's POV, and all are 100 words exactly! I'm quite proud of that.  
Skullduck: Stop boasting. No one cares.  
Me: It's just an interesting fact. The titles of the drabbles come from the rhyme that counts magpies. I know this is a strange idea, but I thought it kind of fit. Anyway, enjoy! I will be uploading one a day, if I get, oh, say three reviews for each. If not, then you'll be waiting an extra day.  
Skullduck: That's bribery.  
Me: Actually it's blackmail. Get it right.  
Skullduck: We'll stop now. R&R!

* * *

One for Sorrow

I was watching CNN when I found out. My father was missing, presumed dead, after his ship had been blown up. I froze for a second. He was gone. Then I shook myself mentally. No. He was a Fowl, he was strong. My father was not dead.

I turned. Butler was standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry, sir."

"Don't be. He's alive, Butler. And I'm going to find him."

The look in his eyes was one of pity. I ignored it and settled myself at the computer. Rescue missions would require gold. Gold required a plan. Aurum potestas est.


	2. Two for Joy

Here's the second drabble. Hope you like it!

* * *

Two for Joy

I stared at the tiny golden volume in my hand. I had it. The Book was mine. All their secrets, their weaknesses were lying in my palm. They would be as ants beneath my feet. Now to deal with the immediate problem. I signalled Butler to load the second needle as I returned the precious tome to the creature under the fire escape. She stuck out her wrist, waving it under my nose. I managed to hide my distaste; the smell was dreadful. Butler shot the injection into the sprite, and she collapsed. I stood. It was time to leave.


	3. Three for a Girl

Number three up! I hope this makes sense, and that there's no implied A/H in there. I do that sometimes without realising. There should be a couple of lines from the book, but none of my own romancy-stuff. Tell me if there is! Thanks.

* * *

Three for a Girl

The dart plunged into her shoulder. Her eyes flared in pain and shock before rolling back into her head. She collapsed on her back at my feet. For a second I couldn't react. A female, like Juliet or Mother. I hadn't anticipated that. I knelt at the fairy's side and pushed auburn hair off her face. She was pretty, in a pointy way. All angles. Butler pulled a sack from the tent and put the fairy into it. We'd take her to the Manor, and let her fairy friends find her there.

Her. A girl.

This wasn't in the plan.


	4. Four for a Boy

Fourth drabble now, halfway through! I'm not sure about this one, so tell me what you think?

* * *

Four for a Boy

I opened the front door. Standing just out of reach was a male elf with a ruddy complexion. He had his hands in the air, demonstrating that he had no weapon. Comforting, but by no means an insurance.

"Good evening."

"You're Fowl?"

Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, this one. Who else would it be? I introduced myself properly. He then proceeded to insult my intelligence by attempting to lure me outside. I felt my face harden. I was dealing with an imbecile. Maybe the plan was too complicated. If that was the case, I would have to improvise.


	5. Five for Silver

The title for this one is a little warped in the story. I couldn't think of how else to fit silver in. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! As ever, reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

Five for Silver

I sat in the lotus position, meditating. There had to be an upside to this situation, a silver lining. There was no such thing as an unsalvageable crisis.

I thought carefully. The elf had escaped from her cell and was loose in the Manor. She'd mesmerised Juliet and punched me. A troll had invaded the Fowl home and wrecked the Entrance Hall. Butler had been mauled, and Captain Short had saved his life. Maybe that was the silver lining. We were all alive, and the Captain was still a hostage until her people paid up. I smiled. I had won.


	6. Six for Gold

I actually quite like this one. I like this section of the book, and just had to include it. Thanksfully, the gold part fits! Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

Six for Gold

The trolley was finally in the ruined Entrance Hall. Holly lowered her altitude to stand on the floor. Even the Captain was entranced by the ransom.

Butler opened the lid of the ransom. I imagined the 1812 Overture was playing. The light glinted off several neat stacks of gold bars.

"They paid" breathed Holly. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I" I replied. Butler checked for authenticity. A sliver of real twenty-four carat gold sat on the end of his knife. It was real. They had paid.

This would pay for another rescue mission. Now I could find my father.


	7. Seven for a Secret

Well, it's the last one. Let me know what you think, people! Thanks so much! Cookies for all who've stuck with it this far, you rock!  
Skullduck: Now that _is_ bribery.  
Me: Yes, that is. I can't really use blackmail now, it's the last drabble.  
Skullduck: *shakes head* She's awful. I can't think what's gotten into her...  
Me: I hang around you too much. Apparently, evillness is catching. So, anyway, R&R, Love you all!  
Liris and Skullduck  
xxx

* * *

Seven for a Secret Never to be Told

Butler asked me about the ransom. Why had I given it back? I thought quickly for a suitable reply.

"I felt we owed the Captain something. For services rendered."

That would have to do. I wasn't going to talk about the wish. That could be perceived as weakness, and I wasn't weak. I was a Fowl, and I was going to rebuild the family fortune one step at a time. Then, I could find my father.

I saw the disbelief in his face, so changed the subject. We had to get a move on, there was a bio-bomb coming.


End file.
